DE 197 11 331 A1 discloses a motor vehicle filler inlet compartment lid arrangement with a body-mounted filler neck, which essentially extends into the vehicle interior perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. In particular to avoid back pressure in the filler neck during a fill-up, the latter as a rule includes a specific minimum length with a specific maximum curvature. Because it extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, such an inwardly projecting filler neck thus disadvantageously diminishes the available installation space in the vehicle interior.